Heart to Heart
by CCangel
Summary: Marian has an epiphany about her marriage to Robin and does something about it. One shot.


Heart to Heart

This new world was hard to understand. Contraptions like cars and cell phones greatly confused Marian. Her life was simpler in the Enchanted Forest. It had its challenges but she knew she could handle it. She had Robin and the Merry Men. Robin had been her rock and now she was sure she was losing him.

She could see it when Robin thought she wasn't looking. He would eye Regina coming into the diner and stare at her for a second. It made her curious as to what their connection was. She thought perhaps they had become mere acquaintances but never did she think her Robin would fall in love with The Evil Queen.

Marian chose to deny it all in the beginning. She desperately wanted to recreate what she had with her husband. He tried to do the same but things were different. _He _was different. His eyes didn't light up the way they used to when she walked in a room. They weren't connecting on the same emotional level anymore. Even their kisses didn't carry the same passion. Robin had recently taken to kissing her on the top of her head or cheek as if she was his little sister.

Yes, things had changed. The one area they did agree on was Roland. A child conceived out of love seemed to be the only thing keeping them together. They were trying to give him the traditional family but even her sweet boy started to notice the cracks.

He would cry at night even screaming about the monkeys chasing him. She had no idea how to comfort him during those times. However, Robin would give him the stuffed animal and he calmed down. She later learned of how Regina turned a monkey into a toy. The once feared and reviled woman saved her son.

Robin would try to comfort her and make her understand she wasn't doing anything wrong. She just had to learn Roland. Out of pity and guilt, she would take his words and twist them. Arguments ensued and he would storm off. They would later apologize to each other and then nothing. No progress was made. They were just existing now in a bland marriage.

All of this led her to this moment. She hesitated trying to find the courage to power through. She knocked on the glass door.

It opened and she stood there feeling the weight of what she was about to do.

"Marian," Regina said surprised. Her facial expression quickly formed into concern. "Is Roland alright?"

Roland. Not Robin. She asked about her son. Maybe this was a mistake. She had to be out of her mind, right? It was just stress of being in this land.

Marian felt a soft touch on her arm. "Marian," Regina repeated softer in tone. Kind eyes reflected back at her.

"I can come back later," Marian said suddenly feeling the need to run.

"No…please. Come in," she said gesturing her to walk into the office. Marian walked in.

"Pull it together," she thought.

"Please have a seat," Regina said. Regina didn't go behind her desk. She pulled up a chair next to her trying to show her softer side. She wanted to show Marian she was approachable. "What brings you by? Roland?"

"Robin," she answered and watched as the smile fell from Regina's face.

"Oh," Regina said. "Why do you need to discuss him to me?"

"My husband is in love with you," she said simply. Her voice was neutral. "You're in love with him as well. I see it when he looks at you. He's so captivated by you. He used to look at me like that. You have his heart now."

Regina didn't like where this conversation was going. "Marian, I swear I haven't even spoken to him or had any interaction with him. I've kept my distance."

"I know," she said. Marian looked out the window for a moment. "He's different. He's changed. We don't fit anymore. His love for me is different and I don't like it. I tried so hard to make our marriage work but now I see it is a lost cause. The good thing is we have our son and for me he has to be enough."

Regina felt horrible. She didn't deserve any of this. "You and Robin are each other's true love. You will-

Marian cracked a smile. "Please don't say things you don't mean. I've known for a while but I denied it. Didn't want to think my Robin could fall in love with a woman like you." She could see a flash of hurt and anger bubble up. She held up her hand to continue. "You've changed. I see it when you're with your son. I even asked around town and some people think your change is genuine. More importantly, Roland likes you very much. So much that it hurts me. He cries and I cannot comfort him the way a mother should."

"So it's time for me to stop beating a dead horse," she said with a renewed sense of purpose. "I'm letting Robin go. He won't be happy with me. His heart longs for another and if it is you who makes him happy, then so be it."

Regina was stunned to say the least. This woman was giving her a chance to be with Robin but it still didn't feel right. She was going to be heartbroken.

"I can't. You belong with him," Regina argued.

"_You _belong with him. I know this is no one's fault. The three of us were put in an awkward situation and believe me when I say that although my marriage is over I do cherish the extra time I was allowed to spend with him," she stated.

"What about you?" Regina inquired.

"I'm sure there is someone out there for me. Maybe I will get a second chance at love one day," she said. "Do me a favor. Take care of him and love him like I have."

All Regina could do was nod. Marian nodded her head in return. "You're good for him," she said as she stood up.

Regina walked her to the door. "Thank you. I'm grateful but I don't want to see your heart trampled. Being without the person you love is the worst curse imaginable."

"Until you find someone new who can fill the void again. To love again isn't an easy feat but it is doable."

Marian left feeling like a burden had been lifted.

The evening was quiet as Marian tried to figure out the best way to approach this subject with Robin. Robin noticed her demeanor and grew worried. His mind went to the worst case scenario. He wondered if she was sick again.

He watched her come out of Roland's tent. He approached startling her. "Robin, you scared me."

"Sorry. I am worried. You seem a bit lost in thought. Are you sick? You can tell me if you are," he said the concern laced in his voice.

"No, I'm not sick. I've just come to realize some things. Things I should not have tried to hide from."

Robin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Marian, I'm afraid I don't understand."

She pulled him to a secluded area so they would be out of the Merry Men's reach.

"Robin, I-

Robin held her by the arms. "Marian, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry my love," she said stepping away from him. "It's just that I've come to the conclusion you and I are over. We're broken and we won't be able to make our way back to each other."

"What?" he exclaimed trying to keep his voice down.

"You don't love me anymore," she said her eyes watering. "You haven't for a very long time."

"That is not true. Not in the slightest," he countered.

"Not in the way you love Regina," she said and his eyes balked. "You can't deny what you feel. I see the way you look at her when you think I'm not paying attention. You've been miserable with me after our reunion. I wasn't supposed to be here but when I found you I thought we could make us work."

"We're trying," he said.

"Two people who love each other shouldn't have to work this hard at love. You look at me as a friend. Someone you had a child with. I don't see the burning passion in your eyes. Everything is changing. We are in two completely different places and I don't fit into your world any longer."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "This is crazy. Regina-

"Is waiting for you. I told her I was letting you go. Call me insane if you want but deep down you know I am telling the truth. What we had was magical and we got Roland out of it. He's the most important thing I have ever done. I know you agree with me on that," she said.

He couldn't believe she was the one making the choice to let him go. He felt as if he was betraying her by moving on. She sensed his inner turmoil.

"Don't torture yourself. You know I'm right. Regina is good for you and she cares about Roland so much. All I want is your happiness. Maybe one day I will find my own."

She covered his face with her hands. "Robin Locksley, I will always love you. You will always be a part of me and I will love you until the very end. We are better off this way. Being friends and allies is better than being a couple who grow to resent one another."

Robin knew she was right. He took her hands and brushed her knuckles against his lips. "You're an amazing woman. What did I do to deserve you?"

She chuckled. "You kidnapped me from the Sheriff, remember."

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping. Just escorting a lady in need to a better place," he joked. He grew serious. "Marian, I know this entire situation hasn't been easy. I wanted to be the man you fell in love with. I felt I need to commit to you."

"Sacrificing your happiness is the last thing I want for you," she said. "We all deserve our happy endings." She reached up and kissed his cheek and hugged him. It was a goodbye. A chapter ending on a story that should have ended a long time ago.

Marian let go of Robin. "Be happy Robin." She brushed past heading back to the camp.

**3 months later…**

Robin was sitting at Granny's at the bar with his men when he heard laughter come through the door. He looked on in surprise as Regina, Marian, Henry and Roland took a seat at one of the booths.

He couldn't help himself and walked over to the four. "Daddy," Roland said getting out of the booth. Robin picked him up.

"What's going on here?" he questioned looking between the women in his life.

"This," Regina said making a hand gesture between all of them. "This is us bonding over the two amazing sons we have. And I'm sort of babysitting for the rest of the day."

"Why?" he inquired. Regina glanced at Marian who gave her a look.

"You haven't told him," Regina said. Marian shook her head no.

"Tell me what," he said not liking being out of the loop.

"I am having someone-

"A date," Regina interrupted. "She's going on a date."

Robin instantly felt his protective streak coming out and the women noticed it too. Marian laughed and Regina followed.

"Relax. It's with Archie. He's a good guy," Regina said.

"Marian, are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

"As much as you are sure about this brunette over here," Marian said. She put her hand under her chin. "Now that I think about it Robin always did have a thing for brunettes."

"Really? I want stories," Regina said chuckling clearly amused.

"Ladies, the kids," Robin reprimanded. He looked to Henry for help.

"I think Ruby is calling me. Come on Roland," he said and grabbing Roland's hand after Robin set him down.

"I'm glad you two are having so much fun at my expense," Robin said. "When did you two get so chummy with each other?"

"We're going to be in each other's live so we might as well be friends," Marian answered. She glanced up and saw Archie come through the door.

"He's here," Marian whispered.

"Then go," Regina said. "You'll be fine."

Marian and Archie went on the patio of the diner.

"Do you think she will be okay?" he asked Regina after spending a minute looking at them through the blinds.

"Marian can handle herself. I think they are cute together. Come on, stop worrying. She is trying to find her second chance and we owe it to her to be supportive," Regina said.

"I know," he said taking Regina's hand. She smiled at the gesture. They were thankful their second chance at love wasn't ripped away from them after all.


End file.
